The Extra Piece
by DracoNight
Summary: This is a collection of alternative chapters from the The Holy Demonic Pawn story that I'm writing. As of right now, it contains an alternative ending to the first arch, the battle between Issei and Raiser. I DO NOT own Highschool DxD
1. Chapter 11

**AN: This is a chapter that replaces the 11th chapter.**

* * *

 **Omake: Chapter 11: The Sleep and the Party Crasher.**

* * *

"We have a problem." A figure enter the room where Grayfia, Sirzechs, Lords Gremory and Phoenix and Sona Sitri. Everyone looks to the man.

"What's the problem?" Sirzechs asks in a polite tone.

"One of the competitors we just pulled out of the ring had little to no vitals." The man pauses. "Normally that wouldn't be a problem, but the combatant is rejecting all healing magic." The man waits for a response. The response comes from Lord Gremory.

"The tides have changed." He says as her bends over and rests his chin in his hands.

"Are you scared now? The Phoenix will not only have the Crimson Ruin Princess, but also the Gremory's resources too." Lord Phoenix smiles. "It is a shame though." He looks away from the screens, speaking in a sorrow filled manner, gathering the attention of the people in the room with him. "I was hoping that boy could knock some sense into my arrogant son." His gaze finds itself back on the screen, where a small squads of Risers peerage is heading towards Rias' base.

-Issei's Dream-

Issei jolts up from his place on the ground. "What the?" Sitting up, he looks around to fine that he is surrounded by nothingness.

"Ddraig!?" He yells. But nothing responds. "Where am I?" He says quietly as he walks around the blank space.

"I guess it's his time too." A soft echo says.

"What?" Issei looks around.

"It didn't seem that long ago when I was going through it too." Another echo, by this was female.

"Who's there?!" Issei yells, after a moment of silence a man voice speaks.

"Shhh. He might hear us." The first voice says.

"Yeah right! Your loud voice was probably the first thing he heard!" The female yells, as in retaliation to the man.

"Quiet, quiet. He'll hear us." The man says in fear.

"Will you two stop arguing?!" Issei yells trying to gather their attention to know what the hell is going on.

""NO!"" They both yell back in unison.

"Uh oh." The man whispers in realization.

"That's it!" Issei stomps to where he heard the voices, only to be stopped by an invisible wall. "What the?" Soon, laughter fills his ears.

"Ha ha, you can dare get past the barrier!" The man yells happily.

"Shut-up! He'll know where we are!" The female yells.

"He already does, thanks to your loud mouth!" He yells back.

A vain in Issei's head twitches. "That's it?!" Issei summons a black light spear and jabs it into the invisible wall.

""Eeeee!"" Both of the people jump back.

"What!?" Issei jabs again, making a hole. "Are you two!?" He jabs again, making the hole bigger. "DOING IN MY HEAD!?" Issei's at the top of his lunges and shatters the glass like barriers down. Looking inside, Issei finds a man and women standing next to each other and a table filled with people with blank looks on their faces inside a blank white room.

"Well...he made it." The man says.

"Who the hell are you?!" Issei points at them angrily.

The man puts his hand up to his chest and sways from side to side. "Hey, hey. No need to get hostile."

The girl finally steps up. "This is Belzard, and I'm Elsha." She bows.

Issei is taken back by her sudden niceness, after what he just heard. "Ahhhhh. Hello...I guess...so who are they?" Issei points to the others at the table.

Both Belzard and Elsha look at each other sadly, before answering. "They are the past wielder of the Boosted Gear, as are we." Belzard answers.

Issei looks at them. "Oh, so they're...WHAT!?" Issei jumps back a few feet. Belzard and Elsha put on an 'unbelievable' expression.

"He took it well." Belzard says to her sarcastically.

"Yeah, at least I had the decency to kick you." She replies.

"Hey!" He yells back.

[Silence you two! It's not time to be arguing!] A loud gruff voice yells from the sky. They all look up to see a large dragons head leaning over the top of the white wall.

"""Ddraig!?""" The three yell in disbelief.

[Yo.]

* * *

Issei sits at a small table with Belzard and Elsha, with Ddraig's head, leaning over the wall, and into the room.

"Soooo...you're the memories of the past wielders of the Boosted Gear?" Issei asks.

""Yup, all of us.""

"Even them over there?" Issei points to the blank people at the table.

""Yup.""

"So why are they different?"

Both of them look at each other, then Belzard was about to say something, until Ddraig interrupted.

[I may not understand completely why, but a difference between these two, and them, are that Belzard and Elsha were the two most powerful Sekiryuutei to exist.]

Issei jumps up. "What! These two?"

They both nod.

"But soon, it might not be just the two of us." Elsha says in a playful tone and looks to Belzard.

[Hmm...]

"What do you mean?" Issei asks.

"You are very powerful, only a couple of them have ever come into the Boosted Gear and have talked with us. But they also turned into what they are now, emotionless beings." Belzard says.

"Except me." Elsha gloats.

"Anyway, you are heading on the path that we have walked, but at a sooner start. You may surpass us in time. Not sure how long though, but a long time." He says.

Issei thinks about this for a second. "Wait...we have that much of a gap?" Issei asks in surprise.

Elsha looks serious. "A far wider gap then you think, you may be part Angel and Devil, and are going through the evolution now, but after, you'll still be weaker than us. And you have yet to really fight him."

"Remember, I killed two of them in my life time, she had killed one, but also one of the most powerful of them." Belzard puts a hand on her shoulder. "But we are just memories now. Our hunger for power led us to our own deaths. I'm sure you know what I mean. In surprise that we didn't turn into them over there." He says sullenly.

'Juggernaut Drive.' Issei thinks.

"Don't become like them." Elsha points to the ones at the table. "Don't die for more power."

Issei stands up from his chair. "I promise. I'll become the strongest of the Sekiryuutie! But I'll not become consumed by the power. It would be a shame of the Harem King died to his own stupidity." Issei says happily.

Unknown to the lively group, the one sitting at the other table, all look at Issei.

"Besides, I don't desire power; I desire breast, thighs, and butts." Issei's eyes shine like stars at the images of those objects in front of him.

"Haha, that the spirit!" Belzard tells him.

"Idiot." Elsha smiles, but covers herself in fear.

Issei snickers happily, but stops when something crimson glows on his chest. "Wha?"

"It seems your time here is up." Belzard smiles and looks up to Ddraig.

"That was very quick, a few minutes here is like weeks in the real world." Elsha informs.

"What?!" Issei yells at the western dragon.

[I am afraid so...] Ddraig informs.

"What about the Rating Game?" Issei then realizes something horrible. "RAIS!" Ddraig looks down to him with a hint of sadness.

[Hurry, boy!]

Belzard looks at Issei. "Well, we'll see you later Issei."

Elsha looks to him, then to Issei. "Yeah. We'll talk again."

[Ah.]

Issei starts to glow a crimson and purple mix. "Yeah, this isn't the last time and next time, I won't be staying."

"Good luck, boy." Belzard says.

"See you soon." Elsha smiles and waves.

"Yeah. Thank you both. And wish me luck. I'm going to kill that bird if he hurt Rias!" In a bright flash of crimson and purple, Issei disappears.

Everyone sits back down. "He is an interesting one." Elsha puts her feet on the table.

"I have a feeling that this place is going to be a bit livelier." Belzard stands up. And looks over to the others and freezes. "Aaaaaahhhhhh." He says silently.

"What's wrong?" Elsha turns her head and looks at him, the latter points to the others. Curiously, she puts her feet down and turns to face them completely and is shocked to see that all of them no longer have a blank expression, but have a smile painted I their faces.

Ddraig huffs. [Interesting indeed.]

-End Dream-

Issei jolts awake with a loud gasp for air. His hearing is a bit weak at the moment and can only hear a faint beeping of a heart monitor by his bed. After gaining his bearings a little bit, he looks around to find he is in his room in the human world. Its night as the windows shines no light and room is completely dark. He turns to the monitor and flicks the off switch, and takes the electrodes of his chest and midriff. He stands up, wobbling a bit, and begins to walk out the door. His path is blocked when a maid with silver hair stands at the top of the stairs.

"Grayfia?" Issei rubs his eyes to make sure she is really there. Once starring at her for a minute, something hits him hard, mentally. "Grayfia?! The match?! What about Prez?!" Issei rushes over to Grayfia and grips onto her shoulders. Grayfia look to him with a sad, but serious look.

"Riser won the match. Lady Rias resigned." She looks on with a bit of sadness as Issei let's go of her shoulders and moves over to an empty space on the wall.

'No! It can't be! I let her down!' With a lowed scream, Issei punches the wall, breaking into the room next door. "I'm such a shameful and useless guy!" 'I'm so weak...I'm so weak!' He punched the wall again. "If I was stronger, Asia would still be human, and Rias wouldn't have gotten married." Tears started to fall off his face, not caring about the woman in the room with him. She walked up to him and rested her hand on his shoulders.

"Currently, the engagement party for Lady Rias and Riser is taking place. It is in the assembly hall in the Underworld that was prepared for by the House of Gremory. I along with Asia stayed her to look after you due to Lady Rias' wish." Issei looks up to the woman.

"Where are the others?"

"They went to escort Lady Rias to the event." She says.

'So it looks like Rias left Asia by my aside for me...I made her worry so much...but the engagement, it's probably the middle of the event by now...' Issei's face reformed to a one, not by anger, but one of sadness, and defeat.

"Can you not come to agree with this?" Grayfia asked. Issei knew what she meant. He turns to her.

"I can't. Even if the battle is over, I can't agree with this!" He gritted his teeth and tightened his fists.

"Even if Lady Rias is obeying her family's decision?" Grayfia asked, unknown to Issei, she is testing him.

"I understand that! I know that! Even so..." Issei gets lost in his thoughts. 'I can't agree to something Rias is against. I don't want to see her with that prick! That damned bird! I'm not going to just hand her over to him like that!' He yells inside his head. Then something ticks in his head. 'Jealousy...I'm feeling jealous towards that bastard as an equal guy. I'm not going to hand Rias over to someone like him!' His anger getting to him, he let out an aura that breaths fear. Grayfia steps back a bit from the atmosphere in the room. The feeling of power at is rawest form, the same feeling when being in the presence of a dragon, but what made her step back of the feeling of purity. She didn't know why she felt it now, but her senses were telling her to run from the man in front of her. After gaining the courage to step forward she smiles...and laughs lightly under her breath. This breaks Issei thoughts. He thinks about how Grayfia's image changed, normally she always seems cold and serious, but now she is smiling.

"You are indeed a very interesting person. For a long time, I've meet many Devils, however this is the first time I've seen someone like you show what you are truly thinking with your face, and act according to what they believe in. My master, Sirzechs, was watching the game, and even though you were short lived, said that you were 'interesting' you know?" Issei widens his eyes as he was just told that the Devil King, Lucifer just complemented him...he thinks. Grayfia proceeds to hand out a little piece of paper with a magic circle inscribed on it. "This magic circle allows you to teleport to the hall."

'Why is she handing me this!' Issei thinks, looking into Grayfia's eyes.

"I have a message from my master." She pauses and speaks in a serious voice. "'If you want to save my sister, barge into the hall.' That's was he said. There is also another magic circle on the back. Please us that when you take back Lady Rias. I am sure it will be great use to you." She grabs his hand and sets it in there. She turns and starts to leave until she stops at the door and turns back around with a serious expression. "While you were sleeping, I felt an enormous power growing within you. The dragon is the only being that didn't form an alliance with either God, the Devils, or the Fallen Angels. If it's that dreadful power, then..." She stops, and leaves. Leaving the rest of the sentence is heard. Issei is left in his room, alone. There was no need to think about what he had to do. He moved over to his desk to find and new, unworn uniform. Dismissing the though of way it was there, he quickly out it on. He was about to head for the door after getting dressed, but was halted when said door opened and a blond haired cutie walked in. She looked in disbelief at the man in the room, before tearing up and running into his arms, dropping a bowl of water and a towel on the floor.

"Issei!" She yelled as she landed in his arms. She cried in his chest, talking in between sobs. "Thank god...ouch...I'm so glad. You've been asleep for about a month and I was getting worried that you would never open your eyes again...Issei." She sobs more in his chest. He began to pet her head, and he held her close to calm her down.

'So I was asleep for two months...' Issei sighs. "Asia, listen to me. I'm going to prez's side." Asia jolts and looks at him in the eyes.

"It's not...to celebrate...isn't it?" She spoke in a dread manner.

"No, I'm going to take Prez back. It's not a problem; I got my hand on a ticket into the hall." He held up the paper.

"Then I'm coming too!" Asia yelled. Issei petted her head again.

"No, you must stay here." Issei tried to persuade her.

"I don't want to! I can fight. I learned how to control my powers. I don't to sit on the sidelines and do nothing!" She was angry, but not at Issei. She grabbed his hand.

"No, you will stay. I am powerful enough to take him on. I don't want you getting hurt. It'll be alright." He smiled.

"It's not alright!...you could get bloody and you just woke up. I don't want to see you get hurt and then you might not wake up again." She looked down and started to cry. Issei thought about what she was doing, it wasn't the actions of warning, but love.

"I won't get bloody; I'll save Prez and bring her back to us. I promise. Remember Asia, I never break a promise. I'll stay with you forever, Asia." This calmed her down lot and she looked up to him while whipping a year away.

"Please promise me that you'll come back with her." She hugs him tightly.

"I promise. No, you must rest. I'll be back soon." Issei smiles and walks Asia back to her room. Issei stands back in his room. 'Are you there Ddraig?' Issei calls to the dragon.

[Ay. That is it?] The dragon responded.

'We are going to have some fun tonight.' Issei said with a smile.

* * *

Issei stands in front of a weather large set of doors. Inscribed on the doors is a model of a beast. Peering through a crack in the doors, he found a large hall filled with figures he assumed were other Devils. They were dressed in fancy wears and looks as though they were having a good time. As he scanned the room, his eyes fixed on a beautiful maiden with crimson hair, wearing a red dress. But it didn't look like she was having a good time. Her face was filled with sadness and her eyes looked void on emotion.

"RIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAS!" Issei yelled as the door pushed open violently, gathering the attention of everyone in the hall. As he stomps his feel through the doors, Issei could see a tear drop fall as Rias faintly saying his name. The green gem on the Boosted Gear he wears in his left hand shines a green glow. He looks next to her to find the bird. Riser looks on with a grin as he glares at Issei. After talking a breath, Issei yells.

"To all the High-Class Devils here! And to Rias' Brother, Satan Lucifer! My name is Issei Hyoudou Yahoel! I have come to take Rias Gremory back!" Everyone in the hall talks about the man that just walked in on the party; they all eye him as he steps towards Rias and Riser.

"Hey you!" A man in a guard looking uniform walks up to him. "Do you know where this..." Before he could continue, three figures stop him and other guards from getting close to Issei.

"Leave this to us, Issei" the bond hairs boy wearing a white tuxedo says.

"...You're late." A small, white haired girl wearing a light grey dress says as she blocks a big guard from moving.

"Oh my, oh my, so you finicky woke. Just in time." Says a black haired beauty wearing an expensive looking kimono. Issei smiles.

"Thank you, Yuuto, Koneko, Akeno." Issei then turns his attention to the couple on stage. He walks up and faces Riser. "Rias Gremory's virginity is mine!" He declares, causing the former to blush and the three from before to stare at him and think, 'unbelievable.' Riser too, with a face that can't be explained.

"What's going on Riser?" A male guest asks through a slight panic.

"Hey, Lady Rias. What is the meaning of this?" A female asked from the crowd. Everyone starts to panic a bit, but one man speaks.

"This is an event that I organized." A man with red hair, the same shade at Rias' says as he walks between Riser and Issei.

"Brother?!" Rias says at this reveal. Issei looks to him.

'So this is the great Satan Lucifer? He looks more kind in person.' Issei though.

"I wanted to see the power of a dragon. So I had Grayfia get me on." He explains with a happy smile. But a middle aged man looks to Sirzechs.

"S-Sirzechs?! You shouldn't do something so irresponsible like this!" The man yelled. Sirzechs looked to him.

"It should be fine. Besides, I was not pleased with the Rating Game. Though it was entertaining, it was a complete disadvantage for my cute little sister, who had never had been in one before the one a few months ago. And let alone, against Riser Phoenix, a prodigy and a Rating Game Champion."

"So...are you saying it was unfair?" The man asks.

"Not at all. If a Satan like me says such and thing, then I would make the old nobles look bad. The connections between the High-Class Devils are important after all." He said with a smile. Another middle aged man walks up behind Sirzechs, another man with red hair, but close to the length of Rias'.

'Rias' father?' Issei wonders.

"What do you wish to do about it then, son?" Lord Gremory says.

"Father, I wish to make my little sisters engagement party a flashy. Dragon verses Phoenix. Don't you think it would be the intimate event? Two legendary creatures battling, there isn't any entertainment that can surpass this. Besides, this man was unable to fight Riser in the Rating Game; I want to see him fight." After Sirzechs speaks, the hall went completely silent. "Dragon user, you have my permission. Riser, can you show your power in front of Rias and me?" Riser looked to Sirzechs with an overly proud expression.

"Of course I will. It's an honor to display my power for you Lord Lucifer. Riser will show his power once more before getting married." He said, looking to Issei.

"And you, Mr. Hyoudou. What would you like in as a reward if you win?" Sirzechs declares, getting a few outrageous calls and cries from the crowd. "He is a Devil. And it was me who asked him to participate. It would not be fitting if he were not rewarded for his efforts. What would you like? A peerage, wealth, the most beautiful of women?" Sirzechs looks to Issei in his eyes.

"I ask for the engagement the between Rias Gremory and Riser Phoenix to be broken. And for the former to have free will on who she wishes to marry..." Issei pauses. And let's his demands sink in. "And I wish for proper meeting with you, Satan Lucifer. Private." Issei eyes the man in question.

"If you shall succeed, Rias may leave with you." And with that, Sirzechs walks to the end of the hall, causing everyone else in the hall to move to the sides, a magic barrier surrounds them both. The field it set, now the match shall begin.

Riser looks over to the boy in front of him and cracks his neck as he unbuttons the first three buttons of his collar. Issei looks back, without moving.

"Riser was so ashamed that you retired during our match. Riser was thinking that you were scared shitless and ran way, but Riser later found out that you were in intensive care. Shame, Riser wanted to be the one to put you there you brat!" Riser yelled the last part. Issei ignored the man and looked to Rias.

"I'll finish this in under a minute." Issei gives her a serious look. Rias mouths Issei's name.

"You seem overconfident, do you know who Riser is?! Riser is the third son of the Phoenix Clan of the Underworld, you can't beat Riser!" Riser yelled.

"Then see you match my power!" Issei yelled. "SHINE! OVER BOOSTER!"

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!] A deep and fighting voice echoes through the hall.

'Wait? Balance Breaker, I thought I called Over Booster?' Issei though. His question was answered by a voice in his head.

Stands of solid energy spew from Issei's body as the gauntlet grows up his arm, each time, releasing more of the green and gold aura. Once reaching his chest, the armor completely covers it, having yellow spikes jutting out and a large green gem in the center of his chest. Then the armor moves down and around his legs and right arm. The right arm matches the left, having three gems, one on the hand and wrist, one on the elbow, and one on the shoulder. Same goes for his legs and feet. One gem near his ankles, one on his knees, and one on each side of his thighs. After his legs are completely covered, an armored like tail forms with a sharp point on its end. Two thrusters like object sprout from his back and grow with green energy. And finally, a helmet forms around Issei's face, having sharp edges and points like the rest of his armor, looking like the head of a red dragon with yellow teeth. All the gems glow green as Issei's power skyrockets.

[After your evolution, you unlocked the complete Scale Mail armor. Balance Breaker] the voice said. [Though, I can't say how long this will last, so use it wisely, Partner.] Ddraig expressed his concerns.

"And armor?! You made the power of Red Dragon Emperor into a physical form?" Riser stepped back in fear,

"This is the Red Dragon Scale Mail.'The Hated Forbidden Technique' BALANCE BREAKER!" Issei yelled as a wave of his energy cracked the ground. "Though I can't boost my power, I have enough to defeat you."

Riser charged at him with his fists covered in fire.

[X]

The sudden call of the number ten surprised Issei and was barely able to dodge the attack. "TEN SECONDS!" He yelled.


	2. Chapter 12

**AN: This is a chapter the replaces the 12th chapter**

* * *

 **Omake: Chapter 12: The Angel in the Underworld.**

* * *

[X]

Issei's eyes widen in shock. "TEN SECONDS!" Quickly, it dodges another punch from Riser and flies to the opposite corner of the ring.

Issei shook off the shock and flow up in the arm after a rush from Riser. A glowing green ball formed between is fingers. Stopping in the air, Issei takes a look at the not so little sphere that's about the size of an average man.

[IX]

'Whoa.' He thinks as he winds fist back and punches the sphere, breaking it and turning into a beam of energy, heading right into Risers face.

[Dragon Shot] The dragon's voice said as the fist collided.

Riser's eyes widen as the beam heads for him. With a fear full scream, the top half of his body is obliterated, along with a house size hole in the side of the building and a section of the ground missing.

[VIII]

As quickly as his voice was silenced, fire burst from the remains and Riser's body, slowly regrew. Once his face was complete, a wicked grin replaced is frown.

[VII]

"You little shit!" Riser yelled. "HOW DARE YOU!" Riser rushed at Issei again. Issei, thinking quickly, grabs something from a section of his armor and punches Risers in his face. The punch did more than it was supposed to. Where the fist landed, a burn mark scored Riser's face. "Ah! What the hell!?" Riser yelled at he grabbed Issei by his neck.

[VI]

"As I thought. The burning is unbearable. Of course this would happen when a Devil touches a cross." Issei smirked as his hand opened up and silver cross swung from side to side. A collective gasp can be heard from the crowd as they see the object. Riser looks to the object in fear and steps back, holding his eye.

"How are able to hold that?! The armor would dull the pain, but..." Riser takes a good look as the hand that is holding the cross. "You didn't...you gave up your arm to the dragon!?" Riser shouted. Issei frowned.

[V]

"I gave up my whole body to the dragon years ago. And I'd gladly so it again to defeat you!" Issei yelled as he gripped the cross and throws a punch at Risers face again. But the former evades the attack and unfolds his wings and flies into the air.

[IV]

"No matter! The hell fire of the Phoenix Clan can burn anything in its path. You are nothing compared to me!" Riser yelled as his wings of fire spread out wider, emitting an unbearable heat. Issei looked in awe and surprise at him opponent.

[III]

'I don't have time for this!' Issei thought as he charged at Riser. He clucked the cross in his hand as he throws is fist at him as the same time Riser did the same. The fists met and both Issei and Riser flew back. Riser landed in a wall, while Issei collected himself as he was falling.

[II]

Issei spun and charged at Riser once more. Without thinking, Issei's hand caught fire and he flew at the stunned Riser. He was almost there.

[Reset]

Those dreaded words echoed throughout the hall as the marvelous red armor disappeared as fast as it appeared. The sudden loss of power flowing through his body, caused Issei to slow down he looked around for not even a second to see what was going on. But once he set his eyes back on to the crater in the wall, Riser was gone. The next moment, Issei felt a burning foot collide with his back, forcing him downward, dropping the cross. With a loud thump, Issei's body collides with the marble floor, cracking it. Riser stands in the air as a smirk forms on his face. He begins to laugh maniacally.

"What use was that armor now it's gone?! You're pathetic." Riser says as he throws a fire ball the size of a small house at Issei, who is trying to get on his feet again. "I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL!" Riser yells. Issei turns his head slightly to see the ball of yellow and orange heading his way. Thinking fast, he jumps out of the way of the fire ball, but the intensity and heat from the flames break the barrier, cause those within the hall to in danger. Screams and yells from those who were watching the fight signified that the fight had just crossed the line from a fight at a battle. Riser has lost it and Issei was helpless. He tried to command the Boosted Gear to Boost, but it refused to cooperate. Even the dragon didn't know what was going one. Riser kept throwing fires after fires at his opponent, not carrying about those who are in danger.

"Everyone! Evacuate the premises!" Sirzechs yelled at him, his father and other Guards try to control the crowd and keep anyone from getting hurt. He didn't want to intervene in the match, but when a push becomes and shove, he was ready to take on Riser, but his father had suggested to leave that matter in the hands of the boy, and to deal with bystanders first. Rias, on the other hand, managed to escape from the crowd and found her way behind a pillar, overlooking the scene. Though smoke and ashes filled the air, her vision wasn't hindered. Even if it involved her getting injured, she was determined to end this engagement with Riser. She wanted to help Issei take him down. The Gremory's peerage was ordered to help with the evacuation, so she knew they were safe. All she cared about right now was that Issei freed her from her capture.

Issei ran and dodged like a dog chasing it's tail, trying to avoid getting hit by the blistering flames of a Phoenix. He had noticed all the shouting and screaming has silenced, which gave the sign that the hall had been emptied when the barrier broke. Without any other witnesses that he could see, besides Riser and himself, he was free to unleash his power. He noticed another ball of fire heading his direction, and instead of dodging it, he created a black light spear and pierced the flame, causing it to smolder and disappear when it came into contact with the holy power of an Angel. With the spear in hand, he flew up to the sky with his Devil wings, causing a bit of laugher and confusion in Riser.

"You!? A Fallen! I should have known with that clothes ripping technique of yours! It doesn't matter though! Many Fallen have joined the Devils side, but all die one way or another!" Riser yelled as he threw another ball of fire, only got it to be cast aside by a swing of a spear.

"You really piss me off. First you try to make a move on my master! You force her to marry you! Then try to kill me! But worst of all! You have all those beautiful women by your side! And you show them no respect! You are no man! You are a monster!" Issei proclaims as he charges at Riser.

"A monster that will ravage Rias and all those other girls in her peerage once in done with you!" Riser yelled back, covering his body in a flame once more and charges. Issei changes his stance in midair, ready for the oncoming force. The heat radiating the bird was like standing inside a furnace. A wicked smile was plastered on the mad man's face as he threw a punch at the Pawn. Both fought virtuously. Issei managed to get a punch in Risers face. But Riser managed to get everywhere on Issei. Both were panting as their strength diminished. But with a burst renewed stamina, Riser's breath leaved and his scratches and minor wounds healed. While the other combatant pants and have scratches and burns.

Cursing himself, Issei prepared himself for the next onslaught. He watches as Riser holds his hand forwards, about to attack. But in the corner of his eye, he notices something that knows will be a sure fire way to make the man before him kneel. With an evil grin, he shoots a fire ball at the boy and rushes down to ground level. Trying to watch Riser's movements, Issei dodges the attack and looks to Riser, to which his eyes widen in horror. Riser stands behind a beautiful woman with long crimson-red hair. The looks on her face shows pain and discomfort.

"Rias." Issei calls as he lands on the white tiled floor.

"You are her servant and such wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. Let me kill you and I won't be rough." Riser said. His hand moves from behind his back and upon her breast. He happily gropes her. Raid tries to struggle, but the tight grip on her wrists prevented her from moving her hands. Then she had an idea.

"Let go of her!" Issei yelled in hatred as he summoned another spear. Riser stopped his hand and pushes Rias directly in front of himself, like a shield.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. I would suggest you out that away. Make any movements and she gets burned!" Riser laughed maniacally, not aware of the glowing red and black ball that was forming in Rias' hands. Issei then noticed the crimson hew that was radiating of Rias's body, smirking, he prepared for an attack. Rias was charging up her Power of Destruction to free herself and to help finish off Riser.

Issei added on to the surprised when he unfolded her white wings and his halo. When Riser noticed this, he froze, creating a perfect opening to which Rias uses to unleash the Power of Destruction into his stomach. This blasts a hole right through him. Riser falls to the ground as Rias runs behind Issei. And the latter takes his light spear and implants it into the ground in the gap in Riser's body, preventing the hole to fully close without his body coming into contact with the spear.

With his body not being able to regenerate correctly, and the closeness of the light, Riser continually cries in pain. It burns him, scaring his mind and body. The screams continued until Issei, who had folded up with wings, disperses the light spear, letting Riser free. But the pain and scars haunt his mind, leaving him unable to move or forget back.

Rias walks up to Issei. "You did it. You won." Rias's smiled as she took Issei into her arms. But her happiness died away when she felt the strength and stamina leave her savor as body, causing his to fall to the ground panting. "Issei?!" Rias yells as she goes to his aid. It is at that moment that I door to the hall open once again and Sirzechs walks in with guards and a medication team. He spots Rias and rushes over to her to make sure she is safe and ok.

"Rias?!" He yells once next to her. "I was so worried, I couldn't find you after the evacuation." He looks to Issei and Riser. Riser is out ok old and barely breathing, while Issei has one eye open, and panting like a dog. Sirzechs calls for the medical team, and assigns the majority of them to Riser.

"If only Asia was here. But she would be crying her eyes out if she saw me like this." Issei smiled as he imagined the former nun healing him while she cries into his arms. Sirzechs laughs at this.

"Congratulations, Issei. You have officially won. You may now leave with my sister whenever you are ready." He smiles and helps the boy lean upward.

"It...Wasn't...ah!...a problem." Issei said as his body ached and cried in pain from the battle. After leaning upward and resting against a wall. He speaks again. "I wish...to have a private...meeting with you...Lord Lucifer." Issei said. The former looked to him suspiciously. But put on a smile.

"Of course. And I would like to speak with you too...Angel." Sirzechs said with a hint of seriousness. This caused both Rias and Issei to become surprised. Rias moved her hands in front of Issei's chest like a child protecting her favorite toy. "Calm down my sister, I wish to not have a confrontation. Besides, he has a hell of fight just now. I was watching the whole thing using my familiar. It was quite the show if I do say so myself. But please, do be careful next time you let your wings fly. I don't want to have to talk to the puffin about an Angel in the Underworld." And with that, Grayfia walks over to taps his shoulder and whispers something into his ear. He looks back to Issei and Rias. "Well, it seems I was not the only one watching. I must go, take the Griffin and go. You both deserve some rest." He smiles and walks away with Grayfia.

The others from Rias' peerage soon rush to the pair. They all smile at the sight of their master with her hero.

"Good job." Truro says with a smile.

"My my, Issei. I wish you could protect me one day." Akeno smirks.

"...Good job." Koneko said with her usual tone, but having a bit of happiness.

They all help Issei stand as they walk out to the court yard. Once there, Issei holds out the piece of paper Grayfia gave him and it started to glow a bright blue. After the light died down, a majestic Griffin stood on the lawn with a saddle on it back. It looked around before resting on its leg, signaling that it is read to pick up it's riders. Issei looks in awe at the beast.

"So cool." He says as Rias giggles. Both of them walk to the Griffin and hop on. Issei looks to the other three. "Aren't you guys coming?" To this they look to him and shake their head and say that they can just teleport. And that is was Rias and Issei time. To this, the former and later blush.

Without any warning, the Griffin takes off unexpectedly. Issei and Rias hold on for dear life before the beast slows itself in the air. Issei holds onto the straps attached to the Griffins neck as Rias holds onto his from the front. He rests her head onto his chest before looking up to him.

"Thank you...my Issei." She said before kissing him hard in his lips. This surprises Issei as he freezes. Rias leans back and continues. "That was my first kiss. Thank you." She then rests her head in his chest again. Issei on the other hand looks up to the sky.

"Anything for you...Rias."

* * *

Two older men, one with red hair, and one with blond, both wearing very formal clothing stand out onto a balcony facing the night sky.

"Lord Phoenix. I'm very sorry that this engagement turned out like this. I know it's rude but this engagement." The red head said, before being interrupted.

"You don't have to say any more, Lord Gremory. It was a good engagement for pure Devils, but it looks like we both had too much greed. Both of us already have pure Devil grandchildren. Maybe it's the greed as Devils that made us crave for it. Or is it because we saw hell in the last war?" The blond one said to Lord Gremory.

"...No, I also forced my greed onto my daughter." There was a bit of silence after that, but Lord Phoenix spoke.

"His name was Issei, correct? I wanted to thank him. What my son lacked was defeat. He overestimated the ability of our clan. This will also be a good lesson for my son. Phoenix is not absolute. Just learning that was enough for this engagement, Lord Gremory." He turns to him with a smirk.

"Lord Phoenix..." Lord Gremory was going to say more, but Lord Phoenix held up his hand.

"What I said is true. Your daughter has a good servant. Looks like the Underworld won't be bored in the future." He starts to laugh.

"...But, I never would have thought that my daughter would pick it up." Lord Gremory laughs too. The laughter soon died out. "The Welsh Dragon. I couldn't believe that that loathsome existence actually came to our side until I saw it. But to also believe that he is also our opposite."

"Then the next will be..." Lord Phoenix looks to the shy in fright.

"Yes, it must be. No, perhaps it already exists." Lord Gremory continues.

"The Vanishing Dragon...It's a matter of time until the red meets the white. And this word will know fear again. If what I fear fate will go they will be complete opposites."

* * *

A man with long blond hair and blue eyes stands next to a very beautiful women with curly blond hair and green eyes. They look like they are in deep conversation about a boy. A figure runs up to them, kneels and begins so speak.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but I have information that you will want to hear." The kneeling man says.

"Do tell. And stand." The male says. The former stands, while handing a file to the man.

"I've just got information that False Son has become a Devil and is now in the care of the Gremory heiress." The blond man opens the file and begins to read. The women talks to the man.

"Who gave this information?" She asks seriously. The man responds.

"It was given to me by Lucifer's wife, Grayfia Lucifuge." He paused to let her process the information. "She sent this along with the message, 'It would be wise to have the meeting soon. The boy can be seen as an offering if it must be so, but now would be the best time to do so.'"

The man with the file closed it and speaks. "She is right. It would be." The woman looks down with a little sadness. But he puts his hand on her shoulder. "He will be alright. He is with a good Clan within the Devils." She looks to him and they both smile.

"I just miss our little boy."

* * *

A man in long coat with short black hair, but bangs that are blond and a matching black goatee sits in an office, riddled with books, files, and magazines. The brightness from a computer monitor is the only source of light. He looks deep in thought, spinning a golden rod with a purple jewel in it between his fingers. His thoughts are interrupted by his door opening. The figure enters the room and looks around.

"It's not healthy to read with dim lights. Try using some." The figure said, before flicking on a light switch and the room in illuminated. The figure at the door is middle-aged, gruff-looking man with black hair, matching beard and a muscular body.

"Haha. I think you may be right. But the darkness helps me think." The man at the desk gives a happy smile. "So, what is it that you need?"

"Hehe. You always know what's happening, don't you. Well, it seems that the young one has made another leap." He walks up to the desk and sets a file on it. "I've already read it." The man at the desks eyes the file in curiosity. Opening it, it looks though it briefly. And then starts laughing.

"It's seems that he has made quite the ruckus." He says while laughing.

"What are you going to do about it? You are his..." The man with the beard is interrupted by the man at the desk.

"I'm going to do nothing. The meeting will be soon, and then I can see him again. He must have gotten stronger. A fight will be due." He sets the file down and points the man in the picture. "Issei, my boy. Live your dream."

* * *

Issei lies on his bed. He looks at the clock in his room; 2:38. He smiles and his looks down to the woman in bed with him. The same woman that he save, his master, Rias Gremory. He brushed some hair out of her face.

'Red. The color of anger and hatred, but also the color of love and happiness.'

He smiles as he looks to his left and finds himself, looking back at him though a mirror.

'Red. The color of the blood that runs through my veins.'

He then looks out the window, gazing upon the full moon,

"Red. The color of her long hair." He said quietly. He then gazes back to the ceiling and closes his eyes.

* * *

An ominous figure floats over the town of Kuoh. Silver hair blows into the wind with the sound of rattling chains. A pair of white and blue, angular wings spread from his back. "This is where you have been...Issei."


End file.
